Vincent's Ending
by fffanatic666
Summary: [One Shot] What happened to Vincent after him and his teammates defeated Sephiroth? LucreciaVincent


Hey, this is a sequel to my other short story, Last Thoughts. It's only one chapter so please read it, though you don't have to read it to understand this story.

I hope you enjoy the story and when you're finished, PLEASE REVIEW!!!

They had vanquished Sephiroth no less than two hours ago.

Vincent watched and was amazed as he saw Meteor was devastated by the Lifestream, and Vincent was, for the first time in thirty years, happy. He, with the help of his teammates, had defeated Sephiroth, and saved the planet from his and Meteor's destructive power.

However, even with Sephiroth being destroyed, Vincent still felt, incomplete. He felt as if something was never there with him, and he instantly felt that he should seek this missing piece, and he knew exactly what this piece was. Lucrecia.

But now, Vincent stood in front of Lucrecia's cave. He had been standing here, looking into the cave, for the past thirty minutes, and he was beginning to wonder if he should go inside at all.

After the team defeated Sephiroth, they all retired to their beds, and Vincent managed to escape without any of them noticing. The rest of that time Vincent had spent traveling here on their gold chocobo, choco, and finally made it here.

Choco nudged Vincent with his beak, probably curious if Vincent was still awake or not and in response, Vincent scratched the chocobo's neck. It cooed out of pleasure, and then Vincent stood and looked into the golden chocobo's eyes.

"Go back to Cloud and the others," Vincent ordered. "Do you understand?"

The chocobo instantly ran off in the direction that Vincent had came from and Vincent nodded, then turned to the cave.

Vincent walked through the water, not caring that it had made his clothes extremely wet, along with his long hair. He walked into the dark cave and saw something glowing at the end of the cave. The being that was there was crouching and holding her stomach as if she had just thrown up. Her brown hair was hanging down her head, making Vincent not able to see the face, not that he would need to see it to know who that person was.

"Lucrecia…" Vincent silently said. "Are… you all right?"

"Vincent?" Lucrecia weakly responded. She turned her face towards him and pushed her hair out of her face so she could see. "It is you…"

"Yes, it's me, Lucrecia," Vincent said. "I… must tell you…"

"I know," Lucrecia said instantly. "You… and your friends killed him. You killed my sweet Sephiroth…"

Vincent took a step back, and felt a tear leak down his face. "No, we didn't. We may have killed Sephiroth's body, but the Sephiroth that you knew died five years ago."

"What do you mean?" Lucrecia asked, surprising Vincent by not commanding him to leave.

"Five years ago… Sephiroth found that he was created. By Jenova cells. He went insane, Lucrecia. He was driven to madness, knowing this. He changed at that moment. He was no longer the son that you were never able to hold. Your Sephiroth had died that day. That day, he had become _Jenova's_ Sephiroth."

"What?" Lucrecia asked. "What do you mean by Jenova's Sephiroth?"

"He believed that Jenova was his true mother," Vincent said. "Not… you, Lucrecia. He never knew that he was birthed from such a beauty. He believed that he was created in test tubes, not inside your stomach. He always believed that Jenova was his only mother, and he had never heard the name Lucrecia."

"What?!" Lucrecia cried. "But… Hojo… he-"

"He never told Sephiroth," Vincent responded as he saw his beloved weeping. "Jenova drove Sephiroth to insanity," Vincent continued. "Sephiroth became a tool for Jenova, he had been a masterpiece sculpted from clay by Jenova. He was born and always was clay, and he was happy and himself. He was you're Sephiroth then, Lucrecia. Then he learned of Jenova, and became sculpted by the terrible being. For the last five years, my darling Lucrecia, he was Jenova's puppet, he was Jenova's Sephiroth, no longer your own. I, with the help of my teammates, freed Sephiroth from Jenova's grasp."

"Vincent…" Lucrecia cried, and looked up at Vincent. "I'm so sorry… I should have listened to you… I never should have let Hojo work on Sephiroth. You were right."

"Don't blame yourself, Lucrecia," Vincent said. "As I traveled with Cloud, I learned that the blame wasn't all on me. I still blame myself for not being able to protect you… but, if it weren't for Hojo, none of this ever would have started. The blame for the Sephiroth incident should be securely placed on Hojo's shoulders, not on our own, dear Lucrecia."

"Vincent…" Lucrecia cried. She then opened her arms, and Vincent ran to her, and nearly collapsed in her loving embrace. He had smiled, he had smiled for the first time in thirty years. The smile looked unnatural on Vincent's dark exterior, but neither of them cared.

For the first time in thirty years, they were in each other's arms. For the first time in thirty years the empty spot in Vincent's and Lucrecia's soul was filled, and they were both… happy.

They then separated, tears now streaming down both their faces, when Vincent said, "I… avenged you and me… and even Sephiroth."

"What do you mean?" Lucrecia asked.

"I killed Hojo," Vincent coldly responded. "I killed him like he killed us all those years ago."

"Hojo…" Lucrecia sighed. "I despise him. I wish I wasn't so foolish… I wish I had listened to you."

"That was all in the past, Lucrecia," Vincent told her. "We had conquered all of our sins when Hojo received his comeuppance. Now, Lucrecia, we can finally embark on our own."

"Oh, Vincent!" Lucrecia cried, tackling him with a hug once again. This time their embraced reached even further, as their lips touched and their tongues danced the dance of love with one another.

Once again they separated and Vincent told her, "I want to be with you, Lucrecia, for as long as we live. I don't care where we are. I will stay in this cave with you as long as you and I are together."

"Vincent…" Lucrecia smiled lovingly at him. "I… I can't remember the last time I felt this… happy…"

Vincent smiled back, "I know exactly what you mean, Lucrecia."

"Vincent… I… love you," Lucrecia told him, while smiling sweetly at him.

"I love you too, Lucrecia," Vincent told her.

They tackled each other with their loving embrace once again and that night they made sweet passionate love.

Now, Vincent was complete.

**The End**


End file.
